1. Technical Field
The invention relates to data security. More particularly, the invention relates to an encryption based security system for network storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers are connected to storage devices such as disks and disk arrays by network connections such as Ethernet, Fibre Channel, SCSI, iSCSI, and Infiniband. Such connections use packet-based protocols to send data, commands, and status information between computers and storage devices. The data stored on such storage devices is often of a proprietary nature, and the owner of such data wishes to prevent unauthorized users from reading or modifying the data.
In the case of networked computer storage, unauthorized users can in many cases gain access to the data stored in such devices. It would be advantageous to provide a system that prevents unauthorized users from understanding the data. It would also be advantageous if such system enables both detection of data modification by unauthorized users. At the same time, to simplify integration of such a device with a plurality of computers and storage devices, it would be desirable if such system operated in a completely transparent fashion, whereby no modification is required to either the computers or the storage devices.